My RedHeaded Hero
by supershanimal
Summary: Castiel, the "bad boy" at Sweet Amoris High has really changed since his friend, Shanimal, becomes his GIRLfriend. Shanimal has noticed this, and tried to help, but SHE changes at the same time. Can they help each other be their normal selves again?
1. Chapter 1

"Well... Shanimal... erm... I don't know how to say this... but... well..."  
I've _never_ seen Castiel like this. Always that cool, relaxed sort of attitude (which I _loved_), but now...

"Spit it out, Cassie!" I playfully exclaimed. The corners of his mouth rose slightly at the girly nickname I had given him. But then they went right back down to that nervous little frown it was a moment ago. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Ok... so... well... will... will you..." He suddenly stopped.

I gestured for him to keep going. "Will I what?"

"Be... be... my girlfriend?" My face must've shown some shock, because his face turned tomato red and he looked away.

"I'll think about it."

His eyes snapped back to me, full of remorse and embarrasment. "Oh.. I'm... I'm... s-"

I cut him off by punching his shoulder playfully. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh! Just kidding! Of _course_I will, Castiel."

He broke into a foolish grin like a little boy on Christmas morning.

His mouth opened like he was going to say something, then immedietely closed. He threw his arms around my waist, picked me up, and twirled me around. I giggled.

He stopped spinning immediately when we heard the door from the school to the courtyard slam shut. He set me down, but kept one arm around my waist. We turned around to see a very red-faced Nathaniel staring at us. He turned around and started heading back to the door, muttering something like "Sorry to bother you".

"No, Natey-boy, don't leave. What do you want?" Castiel sneered.

"Uh... nothing."

"You _did _want something! Just tell us!" He added emphasis on the word 'us' with a glance at me, arm still around my waist.

"I said, NOTHING!" And Nathaniel stormed back through the door. We were alone again.

"Hey, Shanimal? Does being my girlfriend mean you'll come to the school dance? With me?" Castiel asked.

"Well... I don't dance..." I started.

"I don't either, but we could just stand around, eating popcorn or whatever if you-"

"But with _you_... I would."

"Oh... really? I wasn't planning on dancing anyways..."

"What else would you do? It's a school DANCE."

"I wouldn't go without you."

"Awww!" I quietly said as I threw my arms around him in a hug and gently squeezed. At first Castiel was surprised, but then he returned the favor.

We stood there for several moments before I broke away to check my watch.

"Oh gosh! I have to get home!" I panicked. My parents are VERY strict about time. Be home by 4:30 (school ends at four), get up in the morning by 6:15 (school starts at 7:30), etc.

I always either walk or ride the bus. The busses are already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"It'll take too long to walk home!"

"No worries, I've got you covered." Said Castiel, oh-so calmly.

"How?"

"You'll see." He put his arm around my shoulders. "Close your eyes."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded immedietely. "Good. It's a surprise."

"Ok... I guess." And I closed my eyes.

He started walking, guiding me. I leaned into his side, not knowing where we were going or what we were doing. He chuckled.

"I thought you trusted me." He said, obviously amused.

"I do!"

We kept walking, him guiding me. He suddenly stopped. I stumbled and nearly fell, but he caught me.

"Ok, you can open them."

I opened my eyes. In front of me a bright, yellow sports car glinted in my eyes.

"This... this is..."

"Mine." He confirmed. "Hop in."

And I did. "How did you afford this, living by yourself and all?"

"Well, I've had a job at the animal shelter for the past few summers."

"Working with the cats, right?" I teased.

"No, the dogs!"

"I know that, Cassie. I was kidding. Duh. I know you better than that."  
"Sure..."

We pulled out of the parking lot, and I started giving directions to my house. He said he knew the way. I was going to ask how, but I decided to keep my mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

When we were almost to my house, Castiel broke the silence.

"Remember, the dance. I'll pick you up here at 6:45 if you'd like me to."

"Oh yeah! The dance! Yeah, I'll be at the end of my driveway if... OH CRAP!" I forgot something.

"What is it, Shan?" His face full of concern. I slouched back in my seat.

"My little brother has a soccer game at 6:30. My parents won't be happy if they know I'm going to a school dance later with someone they don't know."

"Then don't tell them about it." Castiel suggested with a shrug.

"No, we'll probably get back after they do."

"Then I'll introduce myself."

"You'll... WHAT?! Just your appearance sends a 'bad boy' image!"

"It'll be fine. I can use manners if I want to, ma'am." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "Make sure you do." He chuckled.

We pulled into my driveway. Before we got out, he pushed his red hair back with his hand. As I was getting unbuckled, he told me not to open the door yet. I was about to question when he slid out of his side, and slammed the door.

He walked calmly over to the passenger door, then opened it for me. He held out his hand, but I waved it away while muttering, "I'm not Princess Kate." And I hopped out.

We walked side by side to my house. As I fumbled for my key in my backpack, he caught my arm. "I'm not just walking into your house." He stated simply while reaching for the doorbell. Ding, dong. Footsteps, then my mom's face appeared in the window next to the door. With a quizzical look, she reached for the doorknob.

"Shanimal, who is this?" My mom asked politely after the door opened, as she looked over at Castiel, who smiled warmly.

"Um, Mom, this is Castiel. He's one of my friends from school. Castiel, this is my mom." He waved, still with that smile.

"Oh? I'm Sandra. It's nice to meet you, Castiel." My mom said.

"Nice to meet you too. I have a question, ma'am."

"Yes?"

"May I have the pleasure of accompanying your wonderful daughter to the school dance this evening?"

"Oh!" This caught my mother by surprise. "Well, Shanimal's brother has a soccer game this evening, but you seem like a nice young man. What time does she need to be there?" I was relieved.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I will pick her up at 6:45. We'll be back here at 9."

"Oh, all righty then. We will be back at 8:30, so we'll see you at nine, then. Thank you for taking her."

"Anytime, ma'am. Shanimal, I'll see you at 6:45. I've gotta go."

"Bye, Castiel!" I said, super relieved. I didn't think his manners and new attitude went with his appearance, but my it worked. He waved and went back to his fancey yellow sports car. I sighed and went to my room to decide what to wear.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to wear an emerald green sleeveless dress and black flats. The rest of my family had left, after dinner. But not before my brother teased me about Castiel.

"Shanimal and Castiel, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, casting him a mean look. But when I turned around to go change, I couldn't help but smile.

At about 6:40, I was ready. I went to go swing on the porch swing on my front porch, and jumped when I found someone already there. It was dark, so I could only make out a silhouette.

"Wh...who's out there? I stuttered.

"Your worst nightmare." The familiar voice spoke out. I laughed and reached inside to flip the switch to turn the outside light on. The usual red, shaggy hair was slicked back. He wore a white shirt and a leather jacket, black pants and black dress shoes. His mouth held a smirk.

"Castiel... you look... wonderful!"

"As do you. You're ready early."

"You're HERE early."

"Yeah. Obviously." A moment of silence.

"Since we have some time to kill, how about... I show you around the house?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Well, come on then!" I took his hand and led him inside.

I gave him a tour of the house, my room last. We sat on my bed, still holding hands. My alarm clock said 6:48.

"We're gonna be late!" I stood up suddenly.

"Like we're gonna dance, anyways." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as we headed back to his car.

We climbed in and drove to the school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Perfect timing." Castiel grumbled as we walked into the gym, where a slow song had just started.

"Oh, come on." I whined while trying to pull him to the dance floor. "You've gotta dance with me!"

"Nah, I'm good." He stated simply.

Sooner or later, he'll come around, I thought. He's the one who wanted me to come.

"I guess I'll go get some punch." I sighed, giving up.

"Don't forget one for me!"

"Fine."

I trudged off to the punch table, only to find the last person I wanted to see.

"Shanimal? Who would invite YOU to the dance?" Amber sneered, her friends snickering behind her.

"Shut up, Amber." I grumbled while pouring two cups of punch.

"Oh? You dare say that to me? Who's the other one for? Ken?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"It's none of your business." I said, turning to go back to my date.

I felt a shove on my back, and I fell face first, spilling the punch all over myself. I heard footsteps hurrying over, and I sat up, fighting back tears, just in time to see Castiel yell "Lay off, Amber!" and push her aside.

Amber and her lackeys, wide eyed, turned and hurried off.

"You alright?" He crouched down next to me, helping me up.

"Yeah." Fighting back tears.

"No, you're not." He put his arm over my shoulders and led me outside. We sat on a bench, still within hearing distance from the music, but out of sight. The tears won. They rolled out of my eyes freely. My dress was ruined, not to mention the humiliation. I turned my head away.

He gently turned it back to face him, and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Here, you must be cold from that punch." He shrugged his jacket off, and put it around my shoulders. I stuck my arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He wrapped his arms around me. I sniffed.

"Better?"

"A little." I said with a small smile. Another slow song came on. He started swaying, bringing me with him. He buried his face in my hair, next to my ear.

"It's ok. I won't let her do anything to you again. He picked his head up and continued to sway, humming the tune. I lay my head on his shoulder. He lay his on mine. After a few seconds, the song stopped. Another slow one came on. He let go of me, and pulled me to my feet. I looked at him, confused. He raised his eyebrows and put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. We were going to dance.


End file.
